oldschool_runescape_fan_fictionfandomcom-20200214-history
Dragon Flail
The Dragon Flail is a powerful one-handed melee weapon which requires 60 attack and 50 strength to wield. It can be obtained and wielded after completion of Dragon Slayer III. According to lore, the first Dragon Flail was forged within the Lithkren Vault, using a lump of dragon metal and artefacts belonging to Dragonkin. Since then, it's been replicated using slightly different materials and magic enchantment. When wielded, it will provide +15% additional damage and accuracy against draconic creatures. Furthermore, it's attacking properties are proportionate to your Attack, Strength and Prayer levels. With 99 Attack, Strength and Prayer, the Dragon Flail's maximum hit is 39 (with high strength bonus gear and without potions). It can be purchased by Ferena in the Dragon Hunter Dungeon for a fee of 17,500,000 coins. Dragon Slayer III The last remaining Dragonkin unite together and attempt to attack Gielinor with their draconic creations. You must put a stop to this! Note: This is the first quest to feature a "party boss battle" feature - Where players may partner with an additional two players when fighting the final boss. Players who die during the fight will not complete the quest however. Note: This quest sees the return of Bob who was scoulded to ash in the previous quest. Robert is reincarnated as a dragon. Requirements: * 72 Slayer * 72 Runecrafting * 75 Smithing * 75 Magic * 75 Herblore * 72 Farming * 75 Ranged Quest Requirements: * Dragon Slayer II * Robert's Quest * You must have at least 230 Quest Points to start this quest. * You must have killed Vorkath (Post Dragon Slayer II, at least once). * You must have killed at least 25 Rune Dragons and 25 Adamant Dragons. Length: Very, Very Long Difficult: Extreme! Battles: * Lithkren (Level 680) * Vorkath (Level 732) * Elvarg (Level 732) * Dragonmetal Dragon (Level 620) * Robert the Dragon (Level 126) * Several other Dragons. Reward: * 8 Quest Points * Access to the Dragonhunter Dungeon beneath the Myth's Guild. The ability to purchase and wield the Dragon Flail. * 40,000 Slayer Experience * 35,000 Runecrafting Experience * The ability to refight Elvarg (level 732) on Crandor. * Mythical Cape (e) Mythical Cape (e) An upgraded version of the Mythical Cape received from Dragon Slayer II. Provides the same stats, however, when worn will provide slight dragonfire protection and has improved cosmetics including white, glittering pixels beneath the cape with a completionist cape effect. In addition, it will have a Dragon Slayer III emote. Elvarg (Level 732) A resurrected and far more menacing version of Elvarg! Unlike it's counter-part, Vorkath, Elvarg is far more aggressive and is dominant of it's home in Crandor. You may head back to Crandor using the portal inside of the Myth's Guild (this requires a one-time fee of 12 law runes and 200 fire runes) to create a new portal. Elvarg is known for dropping Elvarg's Head which can be infused to a Slayer Helmet to create a Dragon Slayer Helmet. Furthermore, he will also have a very rare chance of dropping the Robert the Dragon Pet.